¿ENEMIGOS? ¿HASTA CUANDO?
by Hinata Yukki Hyuga Cross
Summary: esta historia se trata se como una persona puede enamorase de su mayor enemigo
1. ¿QUE NO DEBO SABER?

Esta historia esta basada en crepúsculo pero el fic es mió 

Ojo bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes sino pertenece a sus creadores

* * *

><p><strong>¿ENEMIGOS? ¿HASTA CUANDO?<strong>

**CAPITULO 1****: ¿QUE NO DEBO SABER?**

**-**Alice levántate ya que se nos va hacer tarde-dijo un chico desde la cocina

-EH…cinco minutitos mas HYDRANOID por fa –dijo la pelinaranja

-Yo no fui Alice fue Alan el que te dijo que te levantaras-dijo el bakugan darkus

-pues dile que no moleste que todavía quiero dormir-dijo Alice tapándose la cara con las sabanas

-¡Alice, Dan te vino a buscar cámbiate rápido!-dijo otro pelinaranja que pasaba por el cuarto de ALICE

-¿Qué? ¿Dan? ya me cambio- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de un brinco y se cambiaba

Después de 5 minutos estuvo lista así que decidió bajar

-ya estoy lista Dan -dijo con los ojos cerrados Alice

-Ja ja se la creyó Al –dijo Alan

-Era broma Alice solo era para que te levantes –dijo HYDRANOID

-ah! Que malos son Alphonse, Alan y tu hydranoid no me vuelvas a hablar –Dijo la chica sentándose a comer y mirando con furia al bakugan darkus

-Vamos ya no es para tanto Alice –dijo Al (apodo de Alphonse es AL así cuando diga AL es Alphonse)

-es cierto yo no hice nada-dijo HYDRANOID

-esta bien te perdono- dijo la pelinaranja

Después de desayunar agarraron sus bakugan y sus mochilas justo en ese momento un chico castaño estaba afuera decidiendo si debería tocar o no. Al abrir la puerta nuestros amigos pelinarajas lo encontraron

-Da.a...an-dijo Alice sonrojándose al ver a este fuera

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Al

-Bu..ueno yo pensé si podía acompañar a Alice al colegio-dijo Dan todo rojo poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada de los pelinaranjas hermanos de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón

-por supuesto depaso vamos con ustedes-dijeron los dos hermanos de ALICE

-esta bien, vamos Alice –dijo este ofreciendo a esta su brazo

-si-dijo muy feliz Alice

Caminaron por un buen rato así hasta que se encontraron con cuatro amigos de la infancia

-Keith, Mirra, Meison, ¿Joe aquí?-dijo Alan mirando a sus amigos

-Alan, Al, Alice y ¿Dan? ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto el líder de su grupo

**punto de vista de alice**

-Keith- dije dejando el brazo del castaño y abrasando muy fuerte a este haciendo que se sonrojara

-Alice …. Yo…tú-dijo mientras mis hermanos lo miraban con furia

-jajá jajá pobre estas muerto-dijo Mirra al ver las miradas asesinas de mis hermanitos

-NO ES VERDAD O SI CHICOS-Dijo dudando ya que mis hermanitos inocentemente le debían unos cuantos sermones.

Me quede pensando por que razón hace unos días empecé a sentir que quería beber algo pero no se qu..

-Alice –escuche decir a Dan y me voltee a verlo

-¿Qué pasa Dan?-le dije

- se nos hace tarde-me dijo el

-ya voy –le dije

**Punto de vista normal**

Las clases comenzaron así que los peleadores se metieron al colegio

Lenguaje –que aburrido

Historia-mi curso favorito

Matemática-lo odio

Y así se pasaron las horas

Salida -gracias a DIOS

Alice llego al parque y se sento en el árbol de cerezo luego todos los demás la alcanzaron

-Alice te pasa algo-me dijo Mirra

-No nada Mirra- dijo Alice

-Chicas os presento a Fye, Kamui, Subaru-dijo Al presentando a tres chicos el primero rubio los siguientes pelinegros

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mirra y estoy soltera-dijo fijándose en el muchacho q se llamaba Kamui

-¿Qué señorita tus hermanos estamos aquí?-dijo Meison

-jajaja yo soy Alice y…-dijo esta cuando Dan la interrumpió

-Y tiene novio soy yo-dijo este haciendo que Alice se sonrojara y Dan la acercara a su cuerpo por la cintura

-¿Cuál novio Dan eh no nos has pedido permiso?-dijeron Al y Alan al unísono en tono molesto lazándole una mirada asesina al castaño

-JAJAJAJA estas muerto Dan –dijo Keith divertido y celoso

-oye Alice en que pensabas en la hora de Lenguaje-dijo Fye

-bueno veras Fye pensaba en como ha pasado el tiempo desde la muerte de mis padres-dijo Alice en tono triste

-¿se puede saber como fue que llegaron a unirse a este grupo?-dijo Subaru

-pues si recuerdo bien tenia 4 años , Al 5 años ,Alan 6 años respectivamente fue una tarde mientras dormíamos cuando unos hombres asesinaron a mis padres enfrente de mis ojos

Bueno fue ahí cuando los padres de Mirra nos rescataron pero lo que me dejo duda es como sus padres nos agarraron del brazo y dijeron: son estos.

-bueno pues a mi también me parecio raro-dijo Dan

-bueno pues ustedes son..-dijo Subaru pero Keith lo interrumpió

-es mejor q no lo sepa-dijo este

-¿Qué no debo saber?-le dijo Alice

-bueno dejemos de hablar del pasado así que mejor hablemos de los cumpleaños que se acercan: el de ALICE, DAN Y MIRRA. Los únicos menores en nuestro clan quiero decir nuestro grupo-dijo Alan

-es cierto pasado mañana cumples 16 Alice-le dijo Al

-si y al fin seré mayor de edad para saber que me ocultan.-dijo Alice decidida a saber q le ocultaban sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí mi fic espero que les haya gustado<p> 


	2. CONOCIENDONOS

**BUENO DISCULPEN A QUIENES HICE ESPERAR POR ESTA HISTORIA ESQUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y CON MIS ESTUDIOS DE LA ACADEMIA **

**BUENO PUES EL CAPITULO DONDE CONOCE A SHUN ES AQUI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDONOS<strong>

Al día siguiente Alice se levanto temprano por que le tocaba hacer el desayuno. Se cambio rápido despertó a hydranoid cuidadosamente

-Hydranoid, vamos ¿qué quieres que haga para el desayuno?-pregunto esta a su bakugan ya en la cocina

-que tal croquetas de cangrejo, sabes lo que nos encantan las croquetas de cangrejo-dijo el bakugan Darkus a su dueña

-Esta bien vamos al mercado a comprar cangrejo-dijo la peleadora

-OK-dijo Hydranoid

Camino al mercado que quedaba cerca de su casa, compro todo lo necesario y se encamino a casa en eso se choco con un chico el cual cambiaria su vida para siempre

-OH! Lo siento-dijo el chico parándose y ayudando a Alice a parase- mucho gusto me llamo Shun Kazami

-gracias me llamo Alice Gehabich-dijo mirando fijamente al chico este era pelinegro ojos café claro llevaba puesta una camisa verde con estilo ninja de púrpura y oro recorte, pantalón negro, bandas de muñeca negro y botas de color morado y verde.

-de nada-dijo Shun sin dejar de verla ya que Alice llevaba puesta una camiseta morado y una mini falda negra con botas -Dime Shun eres de por aquí-dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos(que rápido s conocen no creen XD)

-Si vivo aquí con mis hermanos y hermanas ¿que hay de ti?

-yo vivo aquí con mis hermanos también Shun-dijo Alice-Oye hay un concurso de Karaoke de el colegio es mañana a las 1 de la tarde quieres ir a cantar conmigo?

-claro, oye a donde hemos llegado-dijo este dándose cuenta que llegaron a una mansión grande

-Es mi casa no puedo creer que me hayas acompañado a mi casa bueno nos vemos en el colegio si cuídate-dijo esta dándole un beso al pelinegro haciendo que este se sonrojara

-Cla...aro oye que tal si dentro de un rato paso por ti para ir a la preparatoria-dijo Shun

-Claro así conversamos mas hasta luego-dijo esta metiéndose a la casa

-hasta luego ya paso por ti después de desayunar

Apenas asistio y se metió Alice, Shun se fue corriendo a su casa

-ya llegue de correr aquí esta lo que me pediste Shan-dijo este apenas se lo dio a su hermana gemela y se fue directamente al baño después de 10 minutos bajo a desayunar

-Buenos dias hermanos como amanecieron-dijo el pelinegro a los tres hermanos ya sentados en la mesa y apresurandose a comer

-bien hermanito pero tu pareces muy apurado eh? Conociste una chica o que-dijo Shan a su hermano y este que comia rápido se atraganto dicho lo ultimo

-parece que es verdad no? Conocemos a la afortunada-dijo Shadow

-Si bueno tal vez es de mi clase-dijo el chico ya terminando de comer y dejando el plato en el lavatorio

-adiós!-le dijeron sus hermanos al verle salir a Shun

En otra parte Alice llamaba a sus hermanos a desayunar

-Alan, Al a desayunar-dijo la pelinaraja

-vamos-le dijeron los chicos al unisono

Bajaron a desayunar pero notaron que su hermanita estaba más feliz que nunca

-que pasa Alice, Dan ya se te declaro?-dijo Al-o quizás fue Keith?

-ninguno de los dos es solo que…-decia Alice pero fue interrumpida por el timbre

-voy –dijo Alan

Al abrir la puerta Dan estaba discutiendo con un pelinegro que obviamente ustedes saben que es Shun(que rapido llego)

-Que viniste a hacer aquí Kazami-dijo el castaño

-vine a acompañar a una nueva amiga-dijo muy decidido el pelinegro

-se puede saber quien eres tu?-dijo Alan

-vine a buscar a Alice soy Shun-dijo este

-asi pero desde cuando eres el amigo de mi hermanita-dijo el pelinaranja

-Alice es tu hermana-pregunto el pelinegro

-Shun que bueno que estas aquí ya nos vamos eh Dan tu tambien viniste-dijo Alice

-si se puede saber desde cuando conoces a Kazami- dijo el castaño celoso a la pelinaranja

-Desde hoy porque esta en nuestra clase¿verdad?-dijo Alice

-si acabo de mudarme de Forks a TOKIO(donde viven y se desarrolla la historia)-dijo shun

-¿Forks?¿Alan no es ahí donde viven esos…ya sabes?-le dijo Al a su hermano mayor

-Si ¿oye Shun me enseñarías tu braz…?-decía Alan pero lo interrumpió su hermanita

-Chicos ¿no es ya tarde para ir al colegio?-dijo Alice a sus hemanos

-Es verdad Alan, Al tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo Dan

-está bien pero contigo tengo que hablar a solas antes de que tu y Alice sean amigos eh-le dijo Alan a Shun

Después de dicho lo ultimo fueron corriendo al colegio llegando 5 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre cada uno se dirigieron a las clases donde

-Shun te quieres sentar aquí asi hablamos te parece?-dijo Alice

-Claro como quieras-dijo Shun sentadose alado de Alice

La mañana se paso muy rápido para nuestros amigos ya que Alice y Shun se la pasaron hablando toda la mañana de su vida tanto asi que cada uno conocía todo sobre el otro exepto el secreto que los separaría al dia siguiente y que aun no sabian

* * *

><p>BUENO EL OTRO CAPITULO LO PONDRE DENTRO DE DOS DIAS O LA SEMANA QUE VIENE ARIGATO POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEWS SAYONAR SE DESPIDE RIKA-CHAN<p> 


End file.
